Integrity, or Regret
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: After an argument between Chase and Rocky gets out of hand, the two end up on bad terms. But when Chase witnesses the future in a dream, will he make amends? A two-shot for Halloween, featuring Chase/Marshall, and possible Character death! Rated T for violence, and stuff.
1. Part One

**Note; This two-shot includes my OC Silvex but the pairing is still Chase/Marshall.**

* * *

October was upon Adventure Bay and along came the usual fall season feel. Tree turning into brilliant colors of red, orange, yellow, and brown, the citizens preparing for the beginning of the holiday season as well as the coming of another cold winter, and the PAW Patrol, as always, were kept busy this time of year.

Mayor Goodway always asked Ryder to help set up for the festivities as well as keeping the town nice, tidy, and orderly. The shedding of the leaves often increased accidents on the roads with the cold and damp weather, so it was up to Chase to make sure everything was running smoothly - like clockwork quoted the team's eco-pup - while Rubble and Rocky assisted Ryder in street cleaning, which was done twice a week.

It was also a month since Marshall, the fire pup of the team, and Chase announced their love. They were relieved to have the entire team support them, and many of the citizens also approving this. Sure, there were some who were concerned this would hinder their ability to respond to emergencies, but this would fade away as time passed. As much as they two loved each other, they didn't let this stop them from doing their very best at their jobs. Right now, All the pups were at the lookout getting their costumes ready for Halloween, a week away from today's date.

"How do I look Marshy?" Chase asked his mate while posing in his costume, a superhero. He and Marshall were in the lookout trying on their costumes.

"Amazing as always~" Marshall replied after taking a good look at the shepherd. This made Chase chuckle as he nuzzled Marshall.

"I'm glad you love it," Chase said as he began to take it off. "Do you want help with your costume?" He asked.

Marshall was dressing up as a jack-o-lantern. "Nope! I got it!" Marshall said. Chase rolled his eyes in amusement as Marshall started to get into his costume…

... Only to get stuck a minute later. "Uhhhh maybe a little help would be appreciated?"

Chase laughed a little. "Of course Marshy," He replied.

Five minutes later after getting Marshall unstuck and getting him properly dressed, Marshall was examining himself in the mirror. "I like it!" He said.

"So do I~" Chase whispered, sending shivers down Marshall's spine as he lightly nibbled the Dally's neck.

"N-Not in the lookout Chase!" Marshall yipped, making Chase laugh.

"Alright alright, I'll hold back on that," Chase said winking. Marshall rolls his eyes while smiling as he began undressing, with Chase's help.

* * *

Later, the pups were all playing outside when their pup tags lit up. " _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder's calling!" The pups all said and made their way to the lookout, all of them howling in excitement.

"Hey, whewe's Mawshall?" Zuma asked as he and the other four get in the elevator.

"Uh oh," Skye said as the lookout doors opened with a certain dally calling out 'Here I come!"

Marshall came running in, but slipped on some water from a leaky pipe (Which Ryder was supposed to fix but had been asked earlier to clean the streets with Rocky so he was not able to do so this morning), and tripping over a stray water bowl which was full, went flying into the other pups, also sending the bowl of water flying as well. This caused all of the pups to get squashed by Marshall, as well as soaked.

"MARSHALL!" Rocky's voice rang out. Everyone knew he had aquaphobia.

As they all got up, Rocky walked up to the dally. "WATCH, where you're going! YOU got me WET!" He barked angrily and rudely, hurting Marshall's feelings a little. He couldn't help it, and he tried not to!

This, of course, got Chase angered too. "Hey Rocky! Lay off will ya?! He can't help it, you know how excited he gets!"

Marshall whimpered, as the others cringed. Rocky was the one that wasn't so amused by Marshall's accidents, since at least half of the time, he ended up wet one way or another. Chase, protective of his mate, as usual, wasn't one to stand by and watch Marshall get chewed out by the Mix, so this usual led the Eco-pup and the Traffic-Cop pup to get into heated arguments. This one, however, was worse than usual.

"Tell your mate to stop being so klutzy!"

"Grow a pair and deal with your stupid phobia!"

"That's enough you two!" Snapped Ryder. They had reached the top by now and Ryder was not happy to see them being held up by an argument, no less, one caused by another one of Marshall's mishaps. Glaring at each other, Chase and Rocky got into their spots, along with the others.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir," Chase said, with a little enthusiasm than usual.

"I'll talk to you and Rocky later," Ryder said sternly. "Right now though, Jake just called. Three skiers have gone missing. They checked in at the resort yesterday, and have not returned from the ski slopes. Marshall, I'll need you and your EMP gear in case they're injured."

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" Marshall, the argument earlier now forgotten with a serious rescue now at hand.

"Chase, I'll need you to help track down the missing skiers," Ryder added.

"Chase is on the case!" The Shepherd said.

"And lastly, Skye, you can help as well. We can find them more quickly with a pair of eyes in the sky." Ryder finished.

"Let's take to the Skies!" The cockapoo said, doing her signature backflip.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said, and he ran over to the fire pole and slid down it.

With a last glare at Rocky, Chase was the first to go down the slide and into his cruiser.

* * *

It took them two hours to find them. Apparently, one of the skier's had broken his knee badly after swerving off course and crashing badly. Not wanting to risk worsening his knee, his two friends instead made a makeshift splint and settled down in a clearing, making a campfire to keep him warm while they awaited rescue. One of them had gone to go find Jake's cabin but had found Chase, Marshall, and Ryder while the trio was searching for them. With the help of Skye, they airlifted the injured skier to Marshall's Ambulance, where the dally addressed the injury, proceeded to put a cast on it, and drove him to the hospital. It was dark by then, and the two other skiers, Ryder, Chase, and Skye had decided to spend the night at Jake's since it was dangerous to drive at night this time of year due to very low temperatures and migrating animals crossing the roads at nighttime.

Jake had set everything up, Ryder and his pups would sleep in the spare bedroom, and the two skiers would sleep out in the living room.

"Good night pups," Ryder said as he turned the light off. Skye and Chase were on the foot of the bed as he got in.

"Good night Ryder," They replied as they yawned, and one by one, they fell asleep…

 _ **~...Chaaaaaaaaase…~**_

 _Chase opened his eyes hearing his name. He was at the lookout, on the top floor. The others were there, except Rocky and Ryder. They were blocking the view of the big screen._

 _"Guys… what's going on?" Chase asked. No one looked at him, not even Marshall. He walked past them to see what they were watching, and what he saw horrified him._

 _It was on the news channel._

 **'PAW Patrol leader and pup involved in fatal accident.'** _Was the headline._

 _The reporter stood just outside city hall._ "As you can see behind me," _She gestured to a mangled and burning pile of three vehicles, A semi-truck, Ryder's ATV, and Rocky's recycling truck,_ "A drunk driver was going over the speed limit as Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol, and it's Eco-pup, Rocky, were cleaning the street. The driver of the semi hit the ATV and recycling truck at around 75 miles per hour, hitting both the pup and eleven-year-old in the process. Rocky, the Eco-pup, was announced dead as Lunar peak emergency responders arrived on the scene, and found Ryder in critical condition. They have just taken him away to Lunar Peak Hospital, and we have yet to hear any updates on his condition. The driver of the semi truck, unidentified at the moment, also died on impact."

 _Chase's heart stopped beating._

 _No…_

 _He didn't really want Rocky dead!_

 _" **Are you sure about that?"**_

 _Chase whipped his head to look behind him, where the source of the voice came from. There was a husky, fur white as snow, with patches of a cosmic blue on his chest, paws, and tail. He had wings, which made him look intimidating._

 _"Wh-Who are you?" Chase squeaked, a little frightened by the Husky._

 _" **My name is Silvex… What you are witnessing Chase, is what is to become reality tomorrow."** Silvex spoke in a voice that both soothed and terrified Chase._

 _"S-S-So you mean…?"_

 _" **Yes, you are witnessing the future. When Ryder talked to you and Rocky, you both got into another argument. One filled with regretful choices… Because of those Choices, you were grounded, and Rocky forced to join Ryder in street cleaning. Had you not done this…"** Silvex motioned, and the world changed. Chase looked around, now he was watching Ryder stand before another Chase and Rocky._

"So, do you two wanna tell me what happened yesterday?" _Dream Ryder asked._

"Rocky started it!" _Chase began._ "He got mad and yelled at Marshall when he accidentally got us all wet!"

"If he hadn't been such a clumsy klutz and watched where he was going, it wouldn't have happened!" _Rocky retaliated._

 _This lead to another argument, and this time, it didn't stop despite Ryder's peacekeeper's attempts. It went on and on until…_

"Maybe if you and him didn't kiss and make googly eyes over other each other, he could learn to focus!" _Rocky yelled out of anger and frustration._

"WELL HE CAN'T HELP THAT EITHER, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO, IS SUCK IT UP ROCKY! IT'S JUST. FREAKING. WATER! HARMLESS! YOUR FEAR IS IRRATIONAL, STUPID, AND POINTLESS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL YOU BRAIN-DAMAGED MUTT!" _Chase yelled in pure rage after that statement_

 _Silence fell as Rocky flinched visibly._

"CHASE!" _Ryder yelled in a tone Chase rarely heard._ "I'm ashamed in you! That is not how you talk to your teammates! And Rocky can't help his fear, just like how Marshall can't help his accidents. I'm ashamed in BOTH of you for letting an argument like this get so far!"

 _Chase lowered his head in shame. Ryder was right. He could hear Rocky crying a little._

"Chase, you're suspended from your duties for a week, and you will not be coming with us to trick-or-treat," _Ryder said._ "As for you Rocky, your going to be helping me clean the streets today, and then you can stay in your pup house for the rest of the night. Is that clear?"

 _Both pups nodded, the real Chase having watched everything with a look of horror on his face. Would he really say that to Rocky?!_

 _" **Yes, you would Chase. Remember, you are watching the future unfold before your eyes."** Silvex said as the scene faded away, leaving a dark dreamscape._

 _"B-b-but…" Chase began._

 _" **You don't want this to happen, do you?"** Silvex completed the sentence for the shepherd. He nodded and Silvex closed his eyes. " **Well then, you will do well to also know that the future is not set in stone unless you witness it."**_

 _"But… But that means what I just saw, IS really going to happen!?" Chase barked in panic and anger. "Why did you show it to me then?!"_

 _" **Your frustration is understood shepherd, I was in your shoes once… But this rule of time doesn't apply in a dream."** Silvex_ _said Chase face pawing at this revelation. " **If you can remember this dream, you will think what you saw was what could happen, and will persuade you to not talk to the Mix in such a manner, without a hundred percent knowing that it WILL happen."**_

 _"Oooooohhhh…" Chase said._

 _" **Now then, go forth Chase, and make the right choice. Have INTEGRITY! Whatever happens, will be set in stone, in history, forever, so choose carefully."** Silvex said as light began flooding the dreamscape._

 _"W-Wait! Will I see you..."_

* * *

 **To be continued on the 31st!**


	2. Part Two

"...Again…?" Chase mumbled as he woke up, the sunlight shining through the window. He yawned as he got up and stretched out.

"What a weird dream...:" He said to himself tiredly. He looked over, seeing Skye asleep and Ryder gone.

"Ryder…?" He said walking through the open door. He could smell cooking so he walks to the kitchen to see Ryder and Jake making breakfast, holding a conversation with the two skiers.

"Morning Ryder Sir!" Chase said.

"Good morning Chase," The ten-year-old said leaning down to scratch Chase's ear for a little before getting back to his cooking.

"How's it going Chase m'dude?" Jake asked as he flips the pancakes he's making.

"Well, to be honest, Jake… I'm not sure. I had this weird dream…" Chase said.

"What was it about?" A third voice chimed in. It was Everest, Chase saw out of the corner of his eye come walking into the kitchen.

"I… Can't remember. There was a husky, and there was the lookout… and… and I can't… remember…" Chase said rubbing his head.

"A husky, and the lookout? Maybe it was me?" Everest said as Ryder finishes the eggs he's making. He and Jake then server the Skiers, who thank the two for letting them stay the night and feed them breakfast.

"Maybe? The husky was very white…" Chase said as He and Everest wait for their breakfast

"Dreams can be very hard to remember… it's probably not important," Everest said.

Chase, just nodded, having nothing else to say, as the two began eating what Jake had just served them.

* * *

After helping the Skiers to Lunar Peak Hospital where their friend was at, Chase, Skye, and Ryder make their way back to Adventure Bay. On the way, Chase kept thinking about his dream.

He felt like he was forgetting something important in that dream… something forbidding and distressing…

A… warning…?

Whatever it was, Chase was sure something didn't feel right about the future.

Pulling up into his spot on the carousel, Chase gets out of his cruiser, transforming it back into his pup-house…

And the proceeded to get tackled by a certain dally. "Chasey!"

"Hi Marshy," Chase said murring loudly as his dalmatian mate hugged him tightly. "Is the skier alright?"

"Yep! He's at Lunar Peak Hospital, safe and being treated properly." Marshall said as the two walk into the lookout.

"That's good," Chase said nodding a little. Entering the TV room, Chase spots Rocky watching Zuma play pup pup boogie. The mix and shepherd lock eyes for a moment.

 _...Rocky, the Eco-pup, was announced dead as Lunar peak emergency responders arrived on the scene…_

Chase flinched as he remembered something from his dream. He remembered now, the death of Rocky. But… how…? Also, why did it feel so real…?

Rocky gave a confused look seeing Chase not glaring at him, and instead, look like he was pondering something… was he thinking of an apology? Unlikely. Chase was a proud pup, therefore, he was hardly one to apologize first.

As Zuma finished his game, Chase and Rocky's puptags lit up. ' _Chase, Rocky, I would like you two to come to the top of the lookout right now please.'_ Ryder's voice rang out.

"Yes sir," Chase replied as he kissed Marshall's cheek, and left. He and Rocky sat in the Elevator, as it ascended to the top, an awkward silence filled the air.

Chase knew he should apologize, and maybe Rocky would apologize too. But his pride held him back - Rocky had no right yelling at Marshall for something he couldn't help.

They arrived at the top, Ryder standing where he usually would when he summoned the entire team. The two walk up to him and sit before him. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"So, do you two wanna tell me what happened yesterday?" He asked.

Chase inhale to speak up before Rocky could, but... But this felt so familiar…

"Well Ryder," Rocky started, seeing Chase wasn't going to say anything. "We were all getting into the elevator and Marshall crashed into us as usual, except he slipped on some water from the leaking pipe and caused a water bowl to cover us in water."

Ryder nodded. "Okay, so that was my fault since I should have fixed that pipe earlier… Regardless, that's no excuse for you two to argue."

"Yes Ryder," Rocky said.

"Chase?" Ryder asked.

"Um… Yes, Ryder Sir." Chase said. "Rocky, I'm sorry if I yelled at you."

This stunned Rocky. Chase apologizing First? "O-Oh, Well… Um, I accept your Apology Chase, and I'm sorry for yelling at Marshall and you."

This made Chase feel a lot better, like the weight of an impending demise was prevented.

"Now then, Rocky, the streets need to be cleaned again, can yo-"

"I'll do it Ryder sir," Chase interrupted.

"Are you sure Chase?" Ryder asked as Rocky could only be shocked more. Cleaning the streets was tough work, and he, Rubble, and Chase knew it.

"Yes Ryder Sir," Chase said. He felt like something was going to happen, but he didn't know why…

* * *

An hour later, the shepherd and his owner are busy raking up leaves and putting them in trash bags, where they'd be taken away to be turned into compost for the town's gardens and parks. It was a program designed by Rocky to help make the town more eco-friendly and help keep the flora in good health.

Since Chase was helping out, Traffic cones had been set up to warn drivers that Ryder and his shepherd were raking up leaves and sweeping the dirt off of the road.

The shepherd was doing his best to help, despite beings unable to rake the leaves or sweep the dirt by keeping an eye on the traffic. For some reason, he felt a little unnerved… like something bad was about to happen at any moment.

"You alright Chase?" Ryder asked noticing how tense the traffic cop pup was.

"Yes, Ryder Sir, why do you ask?" Chase responded.

"You seem a little tense… is everything alright?" The ten-year-old asked, petting Chase's head a little.

"Yea… Just a little worried." Chase said. "Are we ready to move onto the next street?"

"Yep! Just let me move these bags to the side of the road for the sanitation workers to pick up. Why don't you pick up your cones while I do that?" Ryder said.

Chase nodded. AS Ryder began lifting up the bags of leaves and placing them on the side of the road, out of the way of traffic, he began picking up his cones and loading them up into his cruiser.

As he picked up the last one, his ear twitched, and he stopped.

… The sound of a roaring engine could be heard…

Chase snaps his head up to see a small truck racing towards him. He could see the Driver clearly wasn't focused on the road and was heading towards his cruiser and Ryder's ATV. He whips his head back.

Ryder is right in between the two vehicles. If the truck hit's Chase's cruiser, it'll crush Ryder between it and his ATV.

"RYDER! GET OUT OF THERE!" Chase barked running at the boy and latching onto his pant leg, desperately pulls on it hard. Sensing the urgency and panic in the shepherd, Ryder bolts out of the area and a fair distance away from the road… Just in time to see the truck smash into the back of Chase's cruiser, sending it forward and crashing into the back of Ryder's ATV. The impact was so violent, the engine of the truck exploded, bursting into flames causing Ryder to stumble and fall onto the ground.

Chase and Ryder stare for a few seconds in shock before Ryder recovers and pulls out his Pup-pad. "Marshall!" He yelled opening a link to the dally's pup-tag.

" _Yes, Ryder?"_ Marshall's voice rang out almost immediately.

"There's been an accident! And now there's a fire! I need you here right now!" Ryder said.

" _I'm fired up!"_ Marshall replied in a serious tone, the call ending shortly after that.

"Chase, go hold the traffic and keep people away, I'll see if the driver's still alive!" Ryder said getting up.

"Yes, sir!" Chase said. "Ruff! Megaphone!" He said, summoning it and grabbing whatever cones were left from the accident and setting up a clear barrier on the road to keep traffic from getting too close. By now a crowd was already forming. " **Please keep clear of the crash, it is unsafe and hazardous!"** The shepherd said in his megaphone.

The crowd, understanding the fact that things could get worse, began backing up to watch from a safe distance. Only a few seconds later did Chase hear the wailing of Marshall's firetruck sirens approaching.

Skidding to a halt a few feet from the burning truck, Marshall hops out with his Pup-pack ready to douse the flames. He sees Ryder pulling the unconscious driver out of the cab, just as it is completely engulfed in flames. "Arf! Water-hose on!" He called out, as his hoses began shooting water onto the burning chassis of the truck as Ryder makes sure the fire on the driver's clothes are put out before addressing his wounds.

Chase can only watch as he keeps the growing crowd at bay…

How did he know this would happen? If he didn't, Ryder and he would be for sure dead or severely injured. It made him a bit uneasy but relieved at the same time that such an accident wasn't as bad as it could have been.

A moment later, Marshall had the flames under control, and eventually, put out the fire. Once he made sure everything was okay, he ran back to his truck and changed it from the fire-truck mode to the ambulance mode.

"Take him to the hospital, quick as you dare Marshall!" Ryder ordered helping Marshall get him into the back of the ambulance.

"Yes, Ryder Sir!" Marshall said. He rarely referred to Ryder as Sir unlike Chase, so he was dead serious right now as he got back in the driver's seat, and sped off the Lunar Peak Hospital, sirens wailing loudly.

"Chase, Are you okay?" Ryder asked after he watched Marshall race off.

"Y-Yea… Yea I'm okay." Chase said after taking a few deep breaths. The two turn to inspect the damage.

The truck's front was badly smashed in, Chase's cruiser had mild damage to the back thanks to the chassis having a bulky build, and Ryder's ATV had some light damage to the rear end lights, as well as some damage to his rear tires.

"Well… I can fix it, but your cruiser's gonna be out of commission for a month Chase," Ryder said after spending a moment inspecting the damage more thoroughly.

"That's fine Ryder Sir, I'm just glad you're okay," Chase said. The ten-year-old hugged his shepherd tightly after he said that.

"You saved my life, Chase. If you hadn't warned me, I would have been crushed to death, thank you." Ryder said quietly and a little shakily.

Chase just sighed in relief and hugged Ryder back tightly. As the two sat there in their embrace, Chase could see someone on the roof of a shop not too far from the accident.

A pure white husky with some blue highlights, with radiant sky blue eyes, watching him and Ryder. He had wings, and… and looked so farmilia-

Then it clicked. Chase remembered everything from his dream.

With a nod, The husky spread his wings and left, no one but Chase seeing him disappear on the horizon.

Chase could watch in wonder and amazement for a moment before Ryder pulled away. "Well… Time to clean this mess up," Ryder said looking at the job he and his pups had in store. He pulls out his pup pad and summoned all of the other pups to come help.

Chase, however, sat by his Cruiser. He was glad there wasn't too much damage. Plus, he could always ride with Marshall to their rescue operations…

He wondered if he would ever get the chance to see Silvex again, and thank him for what he had shown the shepherd.

Without him telling Chase to have Integrity in his heart, Chase was sure he'd end up with Regrets instead.

* * *

 **Better late than never, right? I fell behind after things got hectic for me during Halloween, but now that things have calmed down I can get back into the swing of my writing schedule. With that said, please lemme know what you thought of this two-shot, and I will see you in the next one-shot for 'Adventure Bay Oneshots.'**


End file.
